


it all comes back to her

by Sunshine_Wishes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Minor Spoilers, Time Loop, most of it is implied but its still there, sort of canon compliant, theres a bit of deviation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Wishes/pseuds/Sunshine_Wishes
Summary: The loops start with white hair, lavender eyes and seeping red onto the forest floor. They end with a promise.





	it all comes back to her

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing my homework.  
but seriously, i've fallen head over heels for edeldeth, i love them so much,, they deserve all the happiness

Byleth can’t recall how long the the time loops have been going. She can’t even remember when they started. Actually, that’s a lie. She knows  _ exactly _ when they started.

White hair, lavender eyes. a flash of red. And then the sword is embedded in her abdomen, and Byleth is too far away, too helpless to do anything. The girl falls to the forest floor, limp and lifeless, and then the world flashes white.

She’s back again, waking up in her bed with a start. Before she can even comprehend what’s going on she’s being pulled from her bed, given the same words of explanation, and the three young lords of Garrag Mach Monastery are standing before her again. As she meets them, Byleth searches for a flash of recognition, a word of acknowledgement, but nothing. 

She quickly realizes she is alone. 

It takes Byleth three tries to save her from the bandits. The second time is rewound by Sothis, but the girl insists that she is not the reason for the first repeat and has no idea what had happened. 

So, not quite alone. Sothis is stuck too. Somehow, the thought doesn’t really comfort her.

The second repeat happens on the way to the monastery. A bandit that had been hiding in the bushes launches himself at Edelgard and before anyone can even move there’s a sword in her gut and Byleth is back at the beginning again.

She quickly realizes that Edelgard is the key. It doesn’t matter who else falls, if she does, Byleth has to start all over. 

She chooses the Black Eagles, of course. Not just because of Edelgard, no- she finds that she likes the whole class, and very quickly discovers a strong urge to protect them. And she does, again and again through each repeat.

The third and forth occur during training. Too much force behind a blade, a magic attack hitting the wrong target. Each time, without fail, Byleth wakes up in the same bed that she did on the fateful day the time loops started.

As the loops progress and Byleth gets further and further, she learns more and more about Edelgard. She learns of her past, the expectations placed on her not only by those around her, but by herself, too. They grow closer as Byleth progresses through the loops and the timelines, and she gets Edelgard to open up more and more.

Fifth through seventh happen during the fight against Lonato. The thick fog makes it impossible to see, and even as Byleth changes her strategies with each loop, it’s not enough. Edelgard is a skilled fighter, but not skilled enough to be able to single-handedly take on every enemy that attacks her. They seem to gravitate to her, in a way. Maybe they know of Byleth’s plight.

The thought makes her laugh dryly as the world goes white and resets again.

By fifteen, Byleth has seen Edelgard die far too many times. Every time she looks at her, it’s hard not to see the blood of past repeats, the many grievous wounds that caused the world to reset again. And yet... she can’t look away. It’s as if they’re connected.  _ And they must be, Byleth muses as Edelgard comes to her with another nightmare and they sit on the dock and watch the stars. _

By twenty five, Byleth would think she would be immune to watching Edelgard fall. And yet, each time the world resets, she wakes up with wet cheeks and an ache in her chest.

By thirty, every time they make contact, Byleth feels like she’s having a heart attack. By forty, they’ve kissed, and Edelgard’s becoming emperor. By fifty, it’s hard to even keep track of how many times she’s started from the beginning, meeting the one she loves, and starting their relationship all over again. She can’t say it doesn’t sting every time Edelgard introduces herself and there’s not one glimmer in her eyes of recognition, of knowledge, of the bond they had shared. If Byleth is being honest, that’s the worst part.

And then they fight Rhea and Byleth falls asleep for five years.

When she finally sees Edelgard again, her breath catches in her throat, and for a moment, she can’t breathe. She was pretty before, but in the years Byleth has been asleep, she has grown to be absolutely beautiful. And they embrace, and all the feelings that have built up over the years of loops come crashing down on her and she wants nothing more than to hold Edelgard in her arms and run away from the war and all their responsibilities- but no. Not yet. They have a job to do. Byleth made a promise, after all.

_ “Do you... still feel the same way you did all those years ago?” _

_ “Of course.” _

It all comes back to her, after all.


End file.
